Torn Between Land and Darkness
by KiruxKitty
Summary: Sora's life isn't the best and when his promise is broken, it becomes even more of a mess. While trying to protect his brother and staying loyal to his love, he's getting worn out. And what's it about this new boy's golden eyes that make them so intoxicating? SoraXRiku SoraXVanitas
1. Chapter 1

**First fan fiction but not first story. my other ones are on fiction press, but i got a little idea last night and BOOM! another story added to my list. not sure how good it is but here you go! hope you enjoy! the editing is not the best. i might come back later and fix it. i uploaded it all fast like for my friend TINA! she's the L to my Light. the Miku to my Len. the Shizuo to my Izaya. the Ciel to my Sebastian. okay, i think you get the idea. so Tina, i hope you enjoy it too!**

**WARNING! does contain some boyXboy. shouldn't get to bad but idk **

* * *

What I ever did to deserve this life, I have no idea. But I wish I could go back and fix whatever it was.

I would give anything (well almost anything) to be out of this stupid office I've already seen three times this week.

I tap my foot and thumb my fingers on my chair as Ansem lectures me AGAIN on my behavior. So what if I skipped class to go make out with my boyfriend. Not like we were learning anything important in chemistry anyway. And Riku was the one who texted me first!

Ansem sighs as he rubs his temples. "Listen, Sora, you're a smart student. You and your brother. But if you don't get you act together, I'll be forced to kick you two out of this school."

My eyebrows scrunch in anger as I sit up. "Whoa, wait. This has nothing to do with Roxas. Don't bring him into this!"

"Both of your names are on the scholarship, and so if one gets kicked out, the scholarship becomes invalid. And unless you can pay for Roxas to stay, he'll be asked to leave."

Shit. We can't afford this school. And Roxas worked to damn hard to get here. I'm the older brother. I'm suppose to be a role model. I guess the least I can do for him is straighten up my act. But, my god, Riku's lips taste so damn good...

"Sora, this is the last warning I can give you. After this you will be expelled. Do you understand?"

I let out an angry sigh, picking up my backpack and heading to the door. "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh and Sora. You have afterschool detention for the next week. Hope it's the last time I see you in there."

I slam the door at his last words. Shit! I'm suppose to be changing my act, not making it worse. Oh well, I'll start now, so slamming the door didn't count.

As I exit the front office, I find Riku standing by the door, swinging his keys around his finger. I drop my backpack by his feet and slam my forehead on his shoulder. He lays his head down on mine, his long silver hair brushing the top of my eyes. He slides an arm around my waist and pulls me closer toward him.

"I hate you, you know that."

He just laughs and uses his free hand to turn my face to look at him and his heart stopping eyes. "Love you too babe." His breath smells like cherry. Oh god and so do his lips... I kiss back with a little more force, wrapping my arm around his neck. I can feel him smile and his tongue dance across my bottom lip wanting entrance.

The bell rings just before I allow it. I pull back with the whiniest moan I can manage. I can't help but smirk as a look of disappointment covers Riku's face.

"Sorry babe. I have detention."

"That's never stopped you before."

I sling my backpack over my shoulder. "I know, I know. But if I get in trouble again, Roxas will be in trouble too." Riku sighs and removes his arm from around my waist.

"I'll come over as soon as detention's over. Promise. Can I have one more?"

"What about-"

"Eh, I got time." Riku smirks and pulls me back toward him, smashing our lips together. This time his tongue's allowed to explore my mouth. I'd fight back, but it feels so damn good.

I pull away when my lungs are beyond screaming for oxygen. "God, how did I get lucky enough to have you?" I keep my forehead against his and just stare into his eyes. He laughs and kisses my nose. "Go on. If you get kicked out, I won't be able to enjoy this anymore."

I whine in frustration before Riku places his lips against mine. With the lightest taste of cherry tingling on my tongue, I head off to the worse possible place they could've put detention-Larxene's room.

I guess that's another reason to change my behavior, even though he's mostly the reason I get into trouble. If I get kicked out, I wouldn't be about to see Riku all that often and that would just suck ass. But Roxas, I have to do this for him. I've made to many choices in life that revolve around me without even thinking about him.

Except in 7th grade, when I received a letter from this school for a full time scholarship. I knew Roxas wanted to come here so much. It's all he'd been talking about. And I could see the hurt in his eyes when he saw me open it.

That's the only time I can remember doing something for him. God, I'm the world's worst brother. Roxas has never let me down before. And this time, neither will I. I promise Rozas, I'll get my act together.

As I walk down the art hall toward the Devil's pet's room, I can't help but smile at all of my artwork that covers the walls. When I finally make it to room 666 (ha, yeah, they couldn't have picked a better number) I open the door, only to drop my backpack as I see a familiar mop of spiky blonde hair and identical blue eyes look up at me.

"Oh, hey Sora."

"Roxas! What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

**okay, so it wasn't soo bad right? sowwy if it was. it gets better! i promise! and the chapters will get longer! but yeah, so let me know what you think. not sure when the next chapter will be out, but i'm working on it along with other stories. should be out by the end of the month but no promises**


	2. Chapter 2

There are some things I just expect out of life. Like I expect to get in trouble because I skipped class. I expect to be able to taste Riku's tongue at least twice a day. I expect to never see my mother again. I expect that I'll get good grades in school. Because that's just how things are.

But never in a million years did I ever expect to see Roxas in detention. He never gets in trouble. Never! He's the kind of kid that goes outta his way to get on the teacher's good side, not on the detention list.

He just lays his head against his hand and lets out a sigh. "Just a little fight."

"A fight?! What the fuck Roxas! With who?"

A loud smack comes from in front of me. I look down to see a yard stick on the edge of Roxas' desk. "Mr. Strife, nice to see you again. Now if you'll take your seat." There she is, the Devil's pet. her stupid pieces of hair that stick up on top of her head. It's like she has antennas. "Whatever." I grumble as I make my way to my seat. And it really is MY seat, has my name carved in it and everything. When I was almost done carving the "o" in my name I was caught and given more detention, but hey, at least I was able to finish. I toss my bag on the desk beside me and plop down in my seat. "It's been a while Larxene. How've you been?" A smirk slides across my lips as she turns toward me.

"Mr. Strife, please, I will call Mr. Wise if you do not keep quiet."

A glance at Roxas is enough to get me to shut my mouth. It's weird. I get in trouble so much, I know teachers on a first name bases. Except Larxene isn't a teacher. She's just a mean senior that's jealous of me. And I'm not just saying that. She's angry that a junior turned her down for me. Yep, that's right. A sophomore was chosen over a senior.

But it's not like I rub it in her face. She's just stupid. And jealous. But it's not my fault I'm more attractive that her. Riku even said so himself. I can still feel her beety little eyes on me as I look out the window, trying to become lost in thought.

And as if on que, my phone goes off in my pocket. I swear every fucking time I try to just relax and escape to a world of my thoughts, my phone goes off. I slide it out of my pocket to find out it's from Roxas. Huh, weird. I though by now Ri-

[New text from: SexyBabe]

There it is! Should have known it was only a matter of time. I reply a quick [Hey babe] before opening Roxas' message.

From: YaBro

[_His name is Isa_]

I stare at the message in confusion.

To: YaBro

[_What?]_

While waiting on a reply from Roxas, I reply to Riku's adorable messages, saying he misses me and he loves me and he can't wait till 4:30 and so on and so forth.

To: SexyBabe

[_Aww, big bad Riku does have a heart ^_^ love and miss you too babe]_

From: YaBro

[_The guy I got in a fight with. He name is Isa. And DONT even try telling me I'm not suppose to get into fights. I knew what I was doing]_

Before I have time to reply, I receive another message.

From: YaBro

[_I was fighting for you]_

Fighting for me? Why? What did this guy say about me, that threw you over the edge Roxas?

To: YaBro

[_We'll talk about this later.]_

He looks over at me after opening the text and nods. The look on his face in unreadable to any passerby, but I know Roxas. I know it's his sad face, like he's disappointed in himself. But his eyes shine with more pride than I've ever seen. Roxas...

* * *

The last 15 minutes of detention drag on for som long I swear I'm going to die. It's like the clock waits an entire minute before deciding it wants to allow the second hand to click. Why do you do this to me time?

After waiting what seems like forever, 4:30 finally arrives. I jump out of my seat and head toward Roxas. I don't even give him time to finish putting up his stuff before I'm pulling him toward the door. But of course, Larxene wants to but in.

My, my, my. Leaving so soon?"

"Yes. Now if you would move!"

She lets out that awful cackle she calls a laugh. "Why? So you can go see your stupid boyfriend?"

"Oh, so now he's stupid? You sure didn't think that last year when you wouldn't leave him alone! Or are you just that jealous that he chose ME over YOU that you have to go and diss on him to make yourself feel better?! Well guess what princess, he doesn't like you!"

He eyes go wide as the other kids in detention start laughing. She quickly replaces her shocked look with a smirk. "Well, that's not what he said last ni-"

"He was with me last night. So try again. I'll give you time to think about a better come back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have important business to take care of." I grabs Roxas' wrist and pull him out the door, leaving Larxene with the most pissed off face I've ever seen on a girl. A Chuckle escapes me as all the other kids in detention start yelling, "Oooo! Burn!" and "Sora's fucking awesome!"

Once we're finally out of the building and on our way to our house, Roxas finally starts talking.

"So, umm, what do you wanna know?"

"First off, you said you were fighting for me. What did you mean by that? What did the fight have to do with me? But don't leave anything out. I still want the whole story."

"Okay. Well, it all started about a week or so ago. Isa kept bugging me, trying to get a reaction. I just ignored him. But this morning he started to say stuff about you too. How you were always getting in trouble and stupid shit like that. I just kinda let it go. Except at lunch, I couldn't take what he said! Like what human says stuff like that?! He just...He just..." Roxas starts shaking and clutching his fist.

"Whoa! Whoa Roxas! Calm down! Is what he said really that bad?"

Roxas looks up at me, tears threatening to fall. "He told me he hopes you choke on Riku's dick while getting butt raped! Then he called me the brother of a faggot's bitch!" My eyes widen in anger. No wonder Roxas beat the shit outta him! I'm gonna beat the shit outta him!

"Don't Sora. I know what you're thinking. Don't. He's not worth the time. There's no reason for you to get in trouble. Besides, I don't wanna see you get in trouble again."

I feel my body freeze. Roxas has wrapped his arms around me. It takes a while before I'm able to return his hug. He's small and bony. I've never realized how much smaller he was then me. Not that I'm huge, but I at least have small muscles. Roxas is nothing but bone.

"Okay Rox, I won-"

"I want you to promise me Sora. Promise you won't mess with him or tell anybody about this." He looks at me with desperate eyes, shinning like the sky above.

"Alright, alright. I promise."

"Promises are like destinys..."

"...They aren't meant to be broken. I know Roxas, I know." He smiles as he places his cold lips against my cheek. He pulls back from the hug and takes me hand, dragging me toward our house. Even after all these years, you still are like a little kid. But I have to admit, I'm kinda glad. I don't know what I'd do if you grew up and left me one day. If you stay a kid forever, still saying your saying, grabbing my hand and kissing my cheek, I'm okay with that. "I love you." The words slip out of my mouth before I can stop them.

But Roxas doesn't mind. He just smiles. "I love you too."

* * *

We're almost home when my phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Hey babe. Where are you?"

"Oh shit! Sorry Riku. I'm walking home with Roxas. We had to take about some stuff."

"It's cool. I'll just come over there then. That cool?"

"Yeah. We should be home in a bit. Alright, love you! Bye." I close the phone and run to catch up with Roxas. Before I have a chance to say anything, he holds up his pinky. His way of reminding me of my promise. I let out a chuckle and nod my head. He just smiles as he takes my hand and we continue walking toward our house.

Once we finally make it, Roxas goes straight to his room, coming out in my black sleep shirt and sweat pants. "Don't you have your own clothes?"

Roxas just smiles as he slips into the kitchen. "You know I like wearing your stuff more. It's comfy." A knock on the door wipes the smile off his face. Riku walks on in before I even get up. And of course the fist thing he does is go straight to the kitchen. He comes back with a cookie in his mouth and two more in his hand. I slide over on the couch and flip though the TV channels. Riku lays his head in my lap as he finishes his last cookie. "Did you make those?"

"No, but they were mine. Roxas made them for me. So thanks for eating MY cookies!"

Riku just smiles and pulls me down placing his lips against me. Soon it's a battle between tongues in the heated kiss. I eventually let Riku win, relaxing my body against the couch as he takes over. I have to force my self to stop. To remind myself to breath. As I break the kiss, Riku smiles and sits up, pulling me into his strong arms. I snuggle my face into his soft dark blue t-shirt, resting my head on his arm and stretching my legs out across the couch.

* * *

After about two house, Riku has to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses my cheek before getting in his car and driving away. The smell of food drags me to the kitchen. I find Roxas starting to set the table. A smile stretches from ear to ear on his face when he sees me. "Sora, I made pizza for dinner. With paopu instead of pineapple."

"Ah, my favorite! Thanks Rox." His smile only becomes larger (didn't think it could, but yeah, it happen) as he grabs the pizza from the counter and places it on the table.

Roxas' cooking is just to die for. He makes everything so perfect and without making a mess in the kitchen. Unlike me. I tried to bake a cake for Roxas one day to say thank you for all he does for me, but it ended up being a chocolate lump and I got covered in flour and chocolate. When Roxas came home and saw the mess I made, he did nothing but smile and wipe the chocolate off my cheek with his finger. He helped me clean the kitchen up then asked if we could take a picture with the chocolate lump. He still has the picture hanging on his wall in his room.

After dinner, we watch TV till Roxas starts yawning. He keeps dozing off and leaning on my shoulder. I let out a laugh when he falls on my shoulder but doesn't pick himself up. "Come on. Let's get you to bed." I lift his tiny body in my arms and carry him to his bedroom. I place him on his bed and cover him up. "Night bro." I click the door shut behind me before hopping in the shower. Once I'm all ready, I climb into my bed and close my eyes.

Not even an hour after I finally drift off, I feel a hand shaking me awake. "Sora?"

"Hmm..." I glance over at the clock. Only 1:20 am.

"Can I sleep in here?"

I just nod my head and slide over, lifting up the covers so Roxas can climb under them. His cold body snuggles up to mine. I lay my arm across his shoulder, tucking the covers under him. "Night Rox." I close my eyes and try and fall back sleep.

"Night Sora. I love you." He wraps his arms around my waist. "I love you so much."

* * *

**is this a cliffy? i can't tell... if it is, sowwy!**

**but yay! i finished chapter 2! now i get to work my tail off on getting chapter 3 out quickly. i hope you enjoyed. please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The beeping of the alarm clock comes all too soon for my liking. I shift under the covers, my eyes starting to be aware of the sunlight pouring in through the window. I hear a groan and feel a body move closer to me. My eyes fly open and see Roxas curled into a ball, trying to get as close to me as he can. When did he come get in my bed...? "Roxas. Roxas, wake up."

"Noooo...Saturrrrrdaaaaaay..." His voice is muffled against my chest.

"No. It's Friday. Last day for the week. C'on now, get up." His eyes start to flutter open. He panics and pushes himself away from me, a blush forming on his face. "S-sorry." I just give him a questioning look as I sit up. But before I have time to ask, he's up and outta my room. Well, that was weird. I just shake my head as I crawl outta bed, shut up my stupid alarm, and change into black pants and a white t-shirt with a heart on it.

I make my way down to the kitchen and find Roxas making waffles. He doesn't greet me with his usual smile. He doesn't even look at me. "Rox? What's wrong? Did I do something?" He still ignores me. I walk in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Rox?"

"N-no. It's n-nothing. R-rea- Aah!" I pull him into a hug. "You can talk to me Roxas. About anything. Now, will you ple- mm?!" Words refuse to form. My eyes go wide as my cheeks go red. My body shuts down as Roxas places his lips against mine. He doesn't force anything. There's no passion or lust behind the kiss. But his eyes are shut and his lips form a smile.

After a brief moment, he pulls away. He quickly realizes what he's done and jumps away from me, his eyes going to the floor and his face becoming as red as a tomato. "S-Sora, I'm so s-sorry! I-I don't k-know what came over me!" I just stare, not knowing what to do. Not knowing what to say. He just waits.

After a while, I look at him and the sad look plastered all over his face. "Roxas, I...I'm not angry with you. I'm just a little confused, is all." He lets out a sigh and falls to the floor. His shoulders begin shaking and as he leans back against the wall, I can see tears pouring from his eyes. I move over beside him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Rox-"

"I love you Sora." He lays his head in my lap, the tears still running down his face. I'm not sure what to do. Not sure how to respond. So I just do what I've always done when Roxas is like this. I allow him to cry. I rub his back and pet the top pf his head. It's the only thing I know that will make him calm down. His gasps soon becomes smooth breathing. His sniffles heard only every once in a while. The constant drips of water on my leg stops all together.

He turns over, his sky blue eyes looking up at me. "Thank you, Sora." I just smile, bending down to kiss his forehead. Well, this morning was definitely unlike any other.

* * *

For once, I'm actually trying to pay attention in school It's to dangerous to let my mind wander today. Even though I'm kinda doing that right now. Shit... Why is it that Roxas had to kiss me today? And why is it that I can't stop thinking about it? The scene keeps replaying over and over in my head. Roxas pressing his lips to mine, the fact that his eyes were closed. The fact that he was SMILING. The fact that he reminded me so much...of me, when I had my first kiss. Did Roxas really waste his first kiss on me? Why?

_"I love you Sora."_

Roxas, what's your definition of love? What do you mean, REALLY mean, when you say those words?

The bell is enough to shock me back to reality. "now don't forget your test is on Monday. Sora, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Umm, sure. What's up?"

"I noticed Roxas was put on the detention list yesterday and I was just wondering if-"

"It was nothing. Sorry Miss but I can't talk about it. Later!" I skip out into the hall way and start looking for Riku. Nowhere. Hmmm... I start walking through the hall, saying hi to people who call my name. I notice a tall figure with a silver head of hair at the end of the hallway, my mood instantly increasing. I push my way through the crowd as fast as I can. "Riku! Ri-" Roxas catches my eye off down another hall way. He's being forced into a corner by some guy and his friends. Instantly I start heading toward Roxas.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" The guy with long blue hair (who I'm guessing is the leader) turns toward me with a smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the faggot's bitch."

Faggot's bitch? Why does that sound so familiar?

_"He called me the brother of a faggot's bitch!"..."His name is Isa"..."He kept bugging me"..."Stated about a week or so ago."_

I have to force myself not to beat the guy to a bloody pulp. "So, you're Isa."

"Oh, look boys. He knows my name."

"Roxas, get to class."

He looks at me with wide eyes. "No Sora. You said-"

"I know what I said. I stand by it. Just get to class."

"Better do what he says Roxie. You don't want to end up in detention again." Isa smirks. Roxas finally starts to leave. But of course, everything has to go wrong. Isa just has to stick out his leg, causing Roxas to trip. He just has to kick Roxas in the stomach, causing me to become blinded by anger. Everything's a blur, so I'm not sure how it all happen. All I know now, is that I'm being pulled off of Isa, who I've beaten within an inch of life. Roxas is staring at me, a look of horror I've never seen before clouding his eyes. A small crowd of people have gathered, all looking at me like I'm a murderer.

Even Riku stands among the crowd. But the look on his face is not one of shock or horror. It's one of understanding. He nods his head before looking away as I'm dragged off to Ansem's office, again.

* * *

"Sora, did we not talk about this yesterday!"

"But, it-"

"No, Sora. You can't blame this on anyone else! I-" Both of us look back at the door that's now clicked close. Roxas stands with his hand holding a bag of ice to his stomach and his eyes focused on the floor. Ansem sits back in his seat, both of us waiting on Roxas to do something. "Please...don't..." His face twitches in pain every time he speaks. "It's not...Sora's fault...he was only...protecting me..."

Ansem motions for Roxas to take a seat next to me. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, leaning back in his chair. I look over at Roxas, mouthing "you don't have to do this." He just carefully reaches his arm out and places his hand on mine.

Ansem lets out a long sigh. Roxas flinches when he clears his throat. "Alright, Roxas. Tell me your side of this story." Roxas nods and starts explaining how Isa was bugging him and kicked him, causing me to snap. He says that it wasn't my fault, that I was just protecting him. A sliver of pride shines in his eyes while he speaks.

It quickly disappears when Ansem doesn't speak. We sit in silence. An Unbearable silence. Roxas starts shifting uncomfortably in his seat after five minutes. Ansem finally clears his throat again, peaking up from under his eye lashes. "Well, Sora, I apologize for yelling at you. It seems the one at fault here isn't in this room. But that does not mean you are off the hook, Sora. You did not control your anger and nearly killed a fellow student. You have gotten into trouble again. You do know what this means, right, Sora?"

I can't help but look at the floor. Roxas stares at me in confusion, taking my hand in his hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. I feel tears start to form at his touch. I can't help it. I don't try to stop them as they fall. I failed...

"I'm sorry Roxas..."

Ansem gets up and walks to a filing cabinet. He opens the second to last drawer and pulls out a file after shifting to the S's. When he sits back down he pulls out a red stamper and smashes it on the file before sliding it over to us on his desk. I look up at it and see our scholarship. Across it in bright red ink is the word "INVALID."

"I'm sorry, Sora, Roxas, but you are no longer allowed to attend Kingdom High."

* * *

**sowwy its so short!**

**but yeah, I hope you enjoyed. and before any Isa fan kills me, this is NOT the same Isa as in BBS. this Isa is older and looks just like Saix. I wanted him to be the mean one in this story but it's only for this chapter, so please don't killz me.**

**and yes, the heart on Sora's shirt is the KH heart. also, Roxas was done using the stove before he kissed Sora. that's why nothing catches on fire.**

**OH! and i'm thinking of rewriting the first three chapters, but from Roxas' POV. should i? idk. and if I do, it'll probably be under a different title and take a little longer to update it (if i actually do write it) but yeah. do you think I should? let me know!**

**i hope you enjoyed! please review!**

**not sure when chapter 4 will be up but i promise it will be longer than this one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Goodbye life. Goodbye friends. Goodbye home. Goodbye love... Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Cloud fork out money for Roxas? He has enough! Selfish bastard. But I can't be mad at him. This is my fault. All of it. The fact that my hair is blowing in the wind. The fact that sea water is spraying my face. The fact that Roxas is sitting on a chair next to me, nervously twirling his thumbs around and around. It's my fault he has to travel with me. It's my fault he's being taken from his home, his friends, his life. It's all my fault, no matter how many times he tells me it isn't. I know it is. He knows it it.

If that day hadn't happen, I wouldn't be dragging Roxas down with me. Oh how I wish I could go back in time and erase that day... Well, maybe not the end...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Roxas' face goes white, whiter than it should be humanly possible. His eyes twitch from the scholarship to Ansem to me. He doesn't say a word as Ansem dismisses us. He doesn't say a word as we clean out our lockers. Not a word as I call Cloud and tell him the news. I do get a head shake when I start to ask CLoud to pay for Roxas to stay. It breaks my heart and I can't help but cry on the walk home. Roxas grabs my hand and leans his head on my shoulder. "Don't worry Sora. It's okay. It's not your fault. I'd rather be with you than be by myself at that school."

"But, Roxas, you worked your ass off to get in the school! And I ruined your chance!"

"It's okay Sora. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

The tears keep coming, blurring my vision. "But...Rox..." He steps in front of me, putting his finger to my mouth to keep me from talking, then moving his hand to my cheek and kissing the other one. "I love you Sora. You were protecting me. I'm not blaming you for this. Don't blame yourself. Don't worry Sora. We'll be fine." He moves his hand down to mine again and pulls me toward our home.

We make our way through the streets of a town we'll probably never see again. We take the long way, trying to remember every detail of the city around us. When we arrive at the steps of our home, Roxas sighs, gripping my hand a little tighter. Upon entering the house, I notice there's no warmth anymore. Glancing at the different parts of the house, different memories flood my mind. All bringing tears to my face. A lot has happened in the year and a half we've been here, but now we have to let it all go.

After a while, Roxas finally get me to agree to start packing. I start in the living room with the pictures. I move slowly, taking the pictures of Roxas and me, Riku and me, Cloud and Mom off the wall. Then I move to the other small things we've scattered around the room.

When we have everything organized in piles, Roxas heads off to go get boxes from the store, leaving me to clean my room. While I'm cleaning out my closet, my phone goes off. "Hello?"

"Sora, are you still at your house?"

"Yeah. Why, what's up?"

"Good. I've managed to get you and Roxas registered in another private school."

"Whoa, what? How'd you manage that? I mean, I know you have connections, but shit Cloud, it's only been a few hours."

"So? It's a school owned by a man named Xemnas. Ansem's brother. Ansem suggested it and then called Xemnas. He said he was willing to take you two in."

"Are you paying for it?" There's a silence on the other line. Only his breathing can be heard faintly every once in a while.

"Yes, but only because I won't have you two end up on the streets. Mom said it was my job to make sure you at least finish high school. And that's what I'm gonna do. I've made a few calls. A car should be there to pick you guys up around 3:00. Make sure you have everything ready to go."

"Alright. We're packing now. Thanks, Cloud. This means a lot. Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." The line starts beeping after he mumbles the words. I let a small smile slide across my face as I close my phone and slide it in my pocket. Cloud may act like we aren't family (even going as far as to use a fake name) but he's always there when we need him. It's not always easy having a movie star in the family. But at least he said he changed his name so Rox and me could have a normal school life.

"Sora, I'm back!" I hear a loud thud and the door being shut as I finish organizing all my stuff. I walk down the hallway and enter the living room where I find Roxas putting the organized piles in boxes and taping them up. I move beside him to start helping, telling him about my talk with Cloud.

An hour passes and all we have left is Roxas' room. "So, Cloud said the car would be here at 3?"

"Yeah. So, we have about 30 minutes left."

"My room shouldn't take long. You wanna take a break and eat some lunch?" I nod my head and start to follow Roxas to the kitchen. I pull out the left over pizza while Roxas gets the sodas. After fixing our plates and making our way to the couch, we stare at the spot where the TV use to be. "I'm gonna miss it. This house and Kingdom High. But, it's okay. As long as we're together, I'm willing to let go of any place."

"Rox, I really am sorry. I didn't want to get us kicked out. Well, you, I didn't want you to get taken out of the school. I know how hard you worked to be able to come here. I'm sorry."

He smiles and lays his head on my shoulder, snuggling into my neck. "Don't worry about it Sora. But, umm...Sora, a-are you...angry, or weirded out by me? A-about the...k-kiss...?"

I can feel myself tense at the question. I know Roxas feels it too because he backs away a little bit. How do I feel about it? I mean, he's my brother, and brothers shouldn't do things like that. But, I can't hate him. And the thought of him kissing me, doesn't creep me out... Is that bad? God, Sora, if you have to ask yourself, of course it's fucking bad. The sudden weight of Roxas' head on my shoulder again snaps me out of my thoughts. I look his direction, my blue eyes looking into his. "N-no. I'm not angry or weirded out. I'm just curious as to why you did it."

"Oh, well, look at the time. Better get started on my room if we wanna have all our stuff ready by the time the car gets here." He hops off the couch, dropping his dishes off in the kitchen before heading down the hall to his room. Oooooookay...?

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

A smile makes it's way across my face as I remember. Well, the end of that day wasn't so bad. Though Roxas still hasn't told me why. And I guess I can't call Cloud a selfish bastard. He's the reason we're on this boat right now, headed to our new school. I hate boats. I hate that our new school is on an island and can only be reached by boat. I hate that its a two day trip from the dock to the school.

I just hope our school isn't as bad as the rumors say it is. Well, it's a school for people who were kicked out of Kingdom High, sooo... Well, I at least hope it's okay for Roxas.

The school is now only a little ways away, and I can make out two figures standing on the dock. I feel Roxas' hand brush against mine as he stands up. His fingers twitching near mine. I take his hand as the boat pulls up to the dock and a tall man with long silver hair (almost identical to Riku's) smiles at us.

"You must be Sora. My name is Xemnas, Headmaster of this school. This in my nephew. He will be your guide. Ask him if you have any questions." When the boy steps out from behind Xemans, I feel like I'm looking in a mirror. A dark mirror that shows the scary side of yourself. Instead of brown hair, he has black. Instead of sky blue eyes, he has gold. He lets a creepy smile creep across his face as he looks at me. "Sora, Roxas, welcome to Destiny Island."

* * *

**man, i really suck at writing long chapters. like, i just can't do it. oh well, maybe someday i'll get better. so, yay! they're now at their new school! now things are going to start to get interesting. so, make sure to tell me what you think! i love reviews ^_^ they make me feel like there's a point to my writing and i'm not just wasting my time xD**

**but yeah, i've decided to rewrite this story in Roxas' POV. not sure when i'll start it or when it'll be uploaded but if you want you can look forward to that. i'm not sure when i'll be able to get chapter 5 out, i'm so behind in EVERYTHING right now it's not even funny. stupid personal issues -.-**

**oh yeah, HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY! i hope you're spending it with that special someone ^_^ or, if you're like me, HAPPY EARLY FOREVER ALONE DAY! i'll be spending mine alone. nah, i'll be with my brother, watching him swear into the military. whoo!**

**okay, so, i think i'm done. i hope you enjoyed! please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"And this is your science building. Across the river are the dorms and hang out locations."

"What's that big white building over there?" Roxas points in the opposite direction of the dorms, on a hill behind the school. The boy with black hair turns toward us. "That is Headmaster Xemnas' house. And it's off limits unless invited."

"Hey wait up! Whoa, wait, hey guys! We've got some newbies!" A boy with long spiky red hair runs up to us, two more following behind. I glance over them all. The one with red hair has turquoise eyes, just like Riku's, and is on the tall side. Maybe a little taller than Xemnas. The one on his right has short blue/purple hair that's longer on the left side and covers his face.

Then there's one in the back, with long blue hair, that's short on top and sticking up, and a X-shaped scar in the middle of his face. He looks so familiar, but I can't place where I've seen him before. That blue hair... What's it about that blue hair...?

"Yo! Whoa, V, you never told us you had a twin. I'm Axel, by the way. Got it memorized? This is Saix and Zexion."

"I'm Sora. And no, this is my twin, Roxas."

"You sure you're not related to V?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Oh, well Saix has a twin. Ahh, what's his name again? Eka? Umm... Isa! That's his name!"

Isa. That's why he looks so familiar. I can feel my blood start to boil, my anger returning as I recall the bitch who caused me to get in trouble, who caused Roxas to have to leave Kingdom High. "S-Sora, calm down." Rox holds my hand tighter.

The boy with the black hair smiles my direction before he turns toward Axel. "Isa is the reason Sora and Roxas were kicked out of Kingdom High. Just a little fight between him and Roxas caused Sora is snap, beating Isa within an inch of his life. I suggest, that you keep his name out of conversation, for the time being." He turns and starts to walk away, motioning for us to follow him. "Sorry. Come on Sora, lets go." Roxas pulls on my arm, trying to get me to follow the boy with black hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we'll see you around." Axel smiles and waves as I finally start to walk away.

The boy with black hair waits at the bridge that connects the two parts of the island. "Come along now. I shall show you your room." We follow through the dorms-big white buildings labeled Freshmen, Sophmores, Juniors and Seniors. We walk past the Senoir and Junior building and up to the Sophmores. The front of the building has three rows of windows down it. Near the front door are slabs of concrete with benches. White flowers line the edges of the concrete. It's not as decorated as the Juniors ans Seniors buildings but more decorated than the Freshmans.

A few students sit scattered along the benches with books scattered around them. "Here is your room key. First number indicates what floor you're on." I take the key, flipping it over to see the number. 303. The boy bows before turning on his heels and walking away. "What building are you in?" The question leaves my mouth before I have time to stop it.

He stops and turns slightly back to face me. His lips pull into a smile, partly showing his white teeth. His golden eyes look me over, as if trying to remember every detail about my appearance. "You'll see me around. Good day, Sora." He turns back around and walks off.

"I hope so..." I watch till he's crossed the bridge. Roxas pulls on my arm, heading in the direction of the front doors. I follow him into the building, my bag slung over my shoulder.

Upon opening the front door, I'm greeted with a rush of cold air. Kids are scattered every where, most in the living area off to the left. Three dark grey couches sit in the middle of the area. One faces a large flat screen TV while the others face each other, making the couches form a U-shape. The couch facing the TV has two dark brown end tables, one holding a lamp and the other a phone. An X-box, PS3, and Wii sit on a long, dark brown dresser that sits below the TV.

Off on the back wall, bookcases, stuffed full of books, line the wall. There are a few chairs with small round tables near them. A dart board hands on the side wall, a small mini-fridge next to it and a soda fountain beside that.

Across from the living area is a quiet, clean place with light tan tables and chairs. The walls are white and have pictures of important teachers or Xemnas accepting awards. The carpet is white and tiny, glass lights hand down from the ceiling, making the room extremely bright.

The living area has a few lights on the ceiling, but with dark covers, the room is rather dim. The main source of light is the TV. The carpet is a dark grey and the walls match.

No one even looks up as Roxas and I enter the building. A group of mean looking boys still continue to push and shove each other as they play the X-box. A group of girls who look like they wouldn't hurt a fly still continue to read their books in the white room, not even listening to all the racket going on across the hall.

Roxas and I walk to the end of the hall where the staircases are. He walks up them, pulling his suitcase behind him. I can't help but stop and look back at the boys playing the X-box. One wears a black beanie, blonde slicked back hair poking out of the back, and a white over coat. To his left sits a boy with a brown mullet and a black jacket. Both either have to be Seniors, or really stupid.

The one with the beanie has someone sitting rather close to him on his right. Almost, on his lap. As the head of curly, dirty blonde hair turns and places a kiss on Bennie's cheek, I realize it's a guy.

Cool, so sexual preference isn't a big deal here. I turn back to the stairs and follow Roxas. After we reach the third floor, we walk down the hall to our room.

It's about the same size as our old room. Two single beds lie on opposite walls. Two desks at the foot of the beds and a dresser with two sides by the closet. Knowing Rox, the beds will be pushed together and in the middle of the back wall, the desks on either side.

The beds have white sheets and a black blanket that looks like its been splatter painted with red, grey, and white. The walls are white and bear except for a photo of Xemnas on the back wall.

Roxas takes the marker out of the clip and writes our names on the dry erase board that's attached to the door. We then move the beds beside each other and start to put our clothes in the drawers. Rox takes out the few pictures he could fit in his suitcase.

One of Mom with us at our second birthday. One of Cloud and us wearing sunglasses and throwing up piece signs at a skating ring when we were six. Three more of us. One when we were at the lake feeding ducks. The camera's all close to my crazy face and Roxas is sitting on the grass in the back ground, staring out at the water.

In another, we're standing side by side, arms around each other's shoulders, holding up our scholarship to Kingdom High. And, of course, the photo of Rox, me and the cake.

I pull my phone out of my pocket, finally remembering I'd turned it off on the flight. Once it finally turns on, it beeps. And it beeps. And it beeps. Good god, Riku, calm down. Well, I didn't exactly have time to tell him I was leaving. And my phone's been off for two days...

I open his messages one at a time.

From: SexyBabe

[Hey]

[Hello, Sora?]

[Sooooooorrraaaaaa?]

[Ugh -.- I'll try later]

[Hey, are you gonna answer me?]

[Are you mad at me?]

[Sora?]

[Oh well, it's late. I love you Sora. See you tomorrow]

[Hey, you weren't in school today. Are you sick?]

[Babe, please answer me]

[Whenever you can, please let me know what's wrong]

[I love you]

[Goodnight, Sora]

[Hey, Mr. Wise told me you got kicked out because of that fight]

[Let me know where you are]

[Please, I wanna see you]

[Sora?]

I can feel the tears form by the last message. I quickly dial his number, wishing my phone would ring faster. By the third ring I'm greeted with a frantic, "Sora!"

"Oh my god, Riku! I'm so sorry! My phone was turned off from the flight and I forgot to turn it back on. I should've told you before I left! I'm so sorry!"

"Sora...you're okay. Thank god. Where are you? Tell me everything."

I smile at the caring tone of his voice. Its something almost never heard. Even by me. "Gladly." I tell him everything that's happened since the fight-the conversation with Ansem, the conversation with Cloud, Cloud finding us a new school, the boring plane ride and having to deal with a nervous Roxas on the entire trip over here.

"Have you met anyone?"

"Umm, yeah a few people. A couple older kids and Isa's twin, Saix. The other two were named Axel and Zexion. Saix looks rather old to be Isa's twin though. Did Isa get held back a year?"

"Yeah. I think he was held back two. He's older than me."

"So Saix is a Senior. Okay, thought so." A knock at the door causes Roxas to jump next to me. He sets down his book, getting off the bed, and walks over to the door.

One of the girls that was studying in the white room stands behind it. She wears a white dress that goes down to about her mid-thigh. Her blonde hair falls over her left shoulder. Her skin is incredibly pale and her eyes are a shinning purple.

She brings her hands in front of her, pressing her finger tips together as she speaks. "Hello, Roxas. Miss Aqua has asked me to inform you that it is almost dinner time. You were shown the dining hall, correct?"

Rox just nods his head. The girl smiles. "Good. I shall see you then." She turns and walks away. Roxas closes the door and looks back at me, motioning for us to go.

"-and kicked his ass. He shouldn't be a problem to anyone any more," Riku finishes. I smile, knowing that Isa got what he deserved, for a second time.

"Well, I have to go now. Dinner time. I promise to call before I go to sleep. Or text if you prefer that."

"No, no. You can call. I love hearing your voice. I love you, Sora."

"I love you too, Riku. Bye." I click the end button after I hear him reply. I crawl off the bed and walk over to the door. I follow Roxas down the hallway, down the stairs, to the first floor.

Empty. Dead silent.

The game on the TV is paused, the remotes waiting patiently on the table for their player's return. We continue walking out the door, past the dorms and across the bridge to the dining hall.

It's a long, white building with pillars around the outside. We walk through the doors and into the hectic world that is dinner. The lines are crowed with people yelling and cutting, saying they have the right because they're older. Large, round tables with ten stool-chairs attached are scattered around the large building.

Off in the corner I find Bennie and Mullet still pushing and shoving each other. I spot Bennie's, I guess he's his boyfriend, carrying two trays of food toward their table.

In the opposite corner I see the blonde girl sitting with her group. But, now there's a rather tall girl with them. _"Miss Aqua has asked me to inform you.." _Guessing that's her.

"Hey! Sora! Roxas! Over here!" I turn to see Axel waving his arms like a mad man. Really? The guy shouldn't be THAT happy to see us. We talked for like, what, thirty seconds? Still, I meet Roxas' hand half way before walking over and joining them. We sit across from Axel and Zexion. "Where's Saix?"

"Oh, he's getting the pizza. You guys like pizza, right?"

"Yes, we do. But, it doesn't have pineapple on it, right? Sora hates pineapple."

"Oh no. It's just cheese. All the toppings are on the side so you can add as many as you want and whatever you want."

I squeeze Rox's hand. His eyes meet mine before a soft smile spreads across his face. Saix soon returns with the large pizza box, tossing it on the table with a loud thud. Axel's eyes light up like he just won the lottery. He opens the box, revealing a huge cheese pizza with little boxes on the side stuffed with pepperoni, sausage, peppers, olives, mushrooms, pineapple and even paopu.

I start to reach for the paopu, but Zexion beats me to it. My face falls as I realize I can't eat any now. Not with the legend behind them. In fact, who knows how many people also have parts of the same paopu. I don't want my destiny intertwined with someone I don't know. That's fucking creepy.

I settle with olives and pepperoni, trying to get enough for myself before Axel eats it all. And the guy eats fast. He's on his second slice before anybody else is half way done with their first.

"So," Axel smacks before swallowing and taking a break from his food, "tell us about yourselves. What grade are you in? What was your life at KH like?"

"We're in 10th grade. Life was great for the most part. I spent most of my afternoons in detention. I had the fucking most amazing boyfriend to spend my days with and Roxas to come home to at night."

"Oh, boyfriend you say? What's he like? What's his name?"

"Riku. He's a Junior. He's like me for the most part, rather on the strict side, not caring about a lot. We met my Freshmen year, after bumping into each other in the hallway. We ended up arguing, them going to the same class and eventually exchanging numbers."

"Damn, lucky bastard. If he's about to keep you while you're here, I'll really be jealous."

"Keep me? I have no intention of leaving him."

"Might not, but people here have seen you, my friend. And those people go after what they want. Most of the time, they get it. Trust me, you'll notice by tomorrow."

People have seen me? Well, good for them. But they aren't getting me. I'm Riku's. Just like he's mine. I don't plan on leaving him just because I now have to go to a different school.

I let my eyes travel from my table around the dining hall, finally settling on one person in particular. He sits along the back wall, underneath the large portrait of Xemnas, next to the stage. He smiles, letting out a laugh and lifting his wine glass. He delicately brings the glass to his lips, swallowing the red liquid.

His golden eyes look in my direction, a smile creeping across his red tinted lips. I can't help but smile back, my cheeks starting to burn at the eye contact.

"See! That right there!" Axel shouts, pointing towards me.

The golden eyes flicker from me to Axel, scowling before looking away completely. I feel my face fall before turning back to the red head. "See what?"

"You've caught the eyes of people my friend. And a certain pair of golden eyes, ALWAYS get what they want."

* * *

**it's been FOREVER long since i've updated. and i want to apologize. like, a for real apologize. i've been so busy with getting over sickness and catching up on school work and trying to have time for sleep in between *phew* i'm so worn out its ridiculous.**

**BUT i did manage to FINALLY get this chapter finished! it was going to be longer, but i figured i'd kept you guys waiting long enough.**

**i tried to put more detail in this chapter. most of the time, i know what the scenery looks like in my stories, but i kinda forget that other people can't see it like i do with out more help. so i tried to put lots of detail. hope it helps with your visuals.**

**okay, so, i'm like, super tired. worked every free second of my classes today on trying to either get caught up or finishing this chapter. so i hope the waiting was worth it and you enjoyed. can't even imagine when chapter 6 will be up 0.0 i'm suppose to be moving next month *crosses fingers* so i'll be busy with school and that but i'll try to write every second i can! 'member to comment and lets me know what you think! **

**(Oh! so, i finally finished the first chapter of Roxas' POV. you should go check it out. it's called Promises are like Destines ^_^)**


	6. Chapter 6

The trip back to the dorms is loud. Axel caught a friend in the mob and ended up pulling him back to our group. It turns out to be Mullet.

"Hey guys! This is Demyx! Best sitar player you'll ever meet!"

"Thanks man! Hey, you're the new kids!"

His green eyes shine like those of a child. He sticks his hand out, his smile still on his delicate face. I place my hand in his, expecting a handshake. Yeeeeeeeah, no. He pulls me toward him, wrapping me in his long arms. My face is crushed against his chest, my arms pined at my sides. "Oooooh! You are so cute!"

"Hey, Dem, careful man. It wouldn't look good if you broke him. I don't want you getting punished." Demyx loosens his grip enough for me to pull my head away and take in fresh air.

"What! Claim's already been laid? But there was no meeting!" Demyx sounds like he's pouting.

"Not yet. But interest has been settled. It's only a matter of time now."

"Um, yeah, guys? I'm still here. I would really appreciate it if you would let me go. Rox and I have to get back to the dorm." Demyx frowns before letting me go completely.

"Can't believe it."

Roxas (finally) decides to take interest in the conversation. "Can't believe what?"

Demyx shakes his head, brushing Rox's question off, his smile returning to his face. "Oh, nothing! Don't worry about it. I'll see you guys tomorrow! Look me up in the Senior building if you ever need me!" With that he takes off, waving his hand and running to catch up with Bennie.

"Axel," Roxas turns toward him, "what was that all about? What did Demyx mean by, 'claim's already been laid'?" Axel's eyes widen, his face soon becoming serious. Roxas moves closer toward me, his arm finding its way around my waist. "Axel?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you."

I glance at Rox. His face is pale and shocked, as if he just stared into the eyes of a monster. His arm wraps around me tighter, pulling me closer to him.

"It's Sora, isn't it?"

Axel sighs, running his hand through his spiky red hair, and nods. "Yes."

I feel confusion starting to bubble inside. Axel and Rox just stare at each other, as if having a conversation telepathically. My confusion soon starts to become anger. "Alright, well, thank you Axel for a fun evening, but Rox and I have to get back to our dorm now." I wrap my arm around Roxas, starting to turn us in the direction of our dorm. "Goodnight." Roxas doesn't try to stop me as I pull him away, but he does look back one more time, sighing with he turns back around. His blue eyes find mine, his drowning in sadness. He stops walking, pulling me back with him, and places a hand on the side of my face.

I know what's about to happen. I can see it in Rox's eyes. I know I should stop it. That it shouldn't be happening. But it's Rox's way of finding comfort. And I can't deny him comfort. I can't deny my brother happiness. So I just close my eyes as Roxas places his lips against mine.

* * *

As I wait for Roxas to get back from the shower, I finish drying my hair, now only slightly spiky. What happened earlier is still going through my head. The way Demyx sounded shocked and pouty. The was Axel looked. And the fact that he said, "I don't want you getting punished." Punished. Like it was a law Demyx was breaking. He said it with suck worry in his voice, like it had happened before.

Claim. Claim to what? They way Axel and Demyx talked about it, like it's totally normal to claim something here. What's—

A knock at the door pulls me out of my thoughts. Thinking it's Roxas, I make no move to put a shirt on. I slide the towel off my head and toss it in the basket by the closet. I wrap my hand around the handle, pulling the door open. "Hey, Rox, I have a question about—"

I stop. It's not blonde hair I see sit atop the head. It's not matching blue eyes I stare into. It's not my twin I'm looking at. But a scary reflection of myself. His lips pulls into a smile, his golden eyes shining. "Good evening, Sora."

I can't stop staring. This kid is extremely beautiful. His pale skin looks smooth and soft. His lips are thin, pulled back over perfectly white teeth. Golden eyes are surrounded by thick, black eyelashes. It takes me a moment to realize he's said something. "O-oh. Good evening….umm…." Nice. I've seen the kid enough to be able to describe his beauty, but I don't even know his name.

He just chuckles and sticks out his hand. I reach out for it, my feet planted a little more firmly this time. But he doesn't shake my hand. He grabs it and turns it over, flipping my palm up. He then takes his index finger, the nail becoming long and to a sharp point, and digs the nail into my skin. "Aaah! What're you—" He doesn't say a word, just drags his nail down, making a line. He then does it again, the tow lines coming to a point.

His nail then goes back to normal length. My hand no longer burns and isn't bleeding. Instead, a "V" made of scar tissue lays in my skin.

I glance back and forth from my hand to the boy. He just smiles.

"V?" Out of all of the questions swimming in my head, that's the one that escapes.

"Vanitas. It's my name."

"But why—"

"The others of course. I noticed what happened this evening. Now it shall never happen again."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because," he steps closer, bringing his mouth closer to my ear, "Sora Strife, you have been claimed."

* * *

_"__Because Sora Strife, you have been claimed." _Claimed. Me. Claimed. Like a pet. Like a slave. Like a toy. Claimed. So, that's what Roxas meant. That's what Demyx meant. That's why Axel was acting like that. I've been…..claimed. My brain still shuts down at the word. Every time I say it or think it, Vanitas' eyes appear in my mind and my hand tingles. Vanitas. The person who has claimed me. The person who's initial is now scared into my hand.

I'm still getting over that fact. His golden eyes still linger in my mind, causing a chill to pass through my body. I can't get him out of my head. The feeling of his breath on my ear brings a blush to my cheek.

I don't know what that makes me to him. Claimed. What does that mean? Will people know I've been claimed? Will they treat me differently? What does it mean…to be claimed?

"Sora….are you still awake?" Roxas lifts his head off his pillow, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. Just thinking about some things. Go on back to sleep."

"But, your body's becoming cold. And you keep shifting. I can't sleep like this. Come on," he scoots closer and wraps his arms around my waist, "let's go to bed."

"Alright. I'll try." I pull the covers up and scoot closer to Roxas. He snuggles into my chest, pulling my body as close as he can. "Goodnight, Sor."

"Goodnight, Rox." His breathing soon becomes smooth and his grip loosens. I smile, bringing my hand up to pet his hair. He didn't say anything when he say my hand, even acted like nothing was there. My eye lids soon start becoming heavy and the day soon catches up to me. I rest my head on Rox's. The urge for the chill soon comes back and I allow myself to feel it once again, welcoming the golden eyes that come with it. Claimed.

* * *

You know, they really should make an alarm clock that wakes you up sweetly. But no, I get the joy of having a mini-heart attack, falling out of my bed and face planting on the ground. Yay.

Groaning, I sit up, reaching my hand up to find the stupid device that has given me such a lovely wake up call. My hand travels over the bedside table for what seems like forever, the sound getting louder with every beep. When I can't find it, I fall back onto the floor. "Ugh! Roxas make it stop! Rooxaas! Rooooooooxaaaaaaaasssssss!"

The noise finally quits. The beauty of silence fills the room. "Oh thank god!" Laughing is heard from atop the beds.

"Come on Sora, it's just an alarm clock."

"Coming from the guy who DIDN'T fall off the bed." He smiles, holding his hand out to help me up. I lift up my left hand, it being totally fine until it comes in contact with Rox's hand. "Ow!"

Rox's face instantly becomes shocked. "What's wrong?!" I pull my hand back, uncurling it and flipping my palm upward. The V is tinted a light pink and burning slightly. "Sora, what's wrong?" I look up into paniced eyes. I close my hand, the burning now gone.

"Nothing, Roxas. I'm fine." He can't see it. There's no need to make a fuss over something he can't see.

"You sure?" The panic is gone from his voice. Good.

"Yeah, positive. Now come on. First day, we don't wanna be late." I push myself up off the ground. Not much more is said the rest of the time. Roxas still continues to loo at me with worried eyes. We get dressed into our outfits for the day. Roxas throws on a black tanktop and a grey hoodie wwith dark blue jeans. I go through my side of the closet, finding my blue longsleeve shirt and black jeans.

We then make our way to the bathroom. After brushing our teeth, we start to style our hair. Roxas works wonders with a comb and gel. How he gets his hair into such neat little spikes, I'll never know. Most of my spikes are thick, big and on the messy side.

"You two must be Sora and Roxas."

I turn toward the door, finding the dirty blonde I saw yesterday. He's leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Yes. And you are?"

"The name's Hayner. Demyx told me about you guys."

"Oh, Demyx."

"Yeah. Come on, breakfast is about to start." He turns to leave, not even looking back to see if we're following. Roxas looks at me questioningly. I just shrug, throwing our morning supplies back in the bag and heading after Hayner. Rox soon follows. Once we're on the first floor, I toss the baf on one of the couches in the living area, before following Hayner out of the building.

"So, how long have you known Demyx?" Always leave it to Roxas to start asking questions.

"This is my secong year. He's a good friend of mine."

"Cool. So when—" I tune them out. Why does he keep looking at me like that? Every time I start getting closer, he moves away, like I'm infected with something. And he only takes short glances, before looking away like he's in trouble. Why? I notice his eyes glance down to my left hand before looking away again. Huh? Can he see it? I look at his hand, gasping as I see and "S" scared on it. It's older than mine. So he's been claimed too...

Roxas doesn't seem to notice either of our scars. Maybe...only people who have one can see others. We continue walking toward the dining hall.

"Sora! Roxas!" Axel waves to us from the door. Axel still looks at me normally. Maybe he won't be able to see it. Or he just doesn't know yet. I pull down my sleeve, covering my hand. "Good morning, Axel."

"Mornign guys! Hey Hayner!"

"Hello Axel. I've been asked to ask you if you, along with Sora and Roxas, would sit with us during breakfast today?"

Axel's eyes dance down to Hayner's hand, now being exposed to Axel, then back up to his face. "Sure, why not. That cool with you guys?" Rox and I just nod, not really having anywhere else to go. We all follow Hayner through the doors and toward the back table. Beenie and Demyx are already sitting there, along with the blue haired lady, the blonde girl, and a red head.

"Ah, so this is him. Welcome, Sora. My name is Aqua." The blue haired lady stands, extending her arm and placing her hand on my shoulder. She smiles down at me before beginning to point to the others at the table. "That is Seifter and Demyx. Those two over there are Namine and Kairi. You've already met Axel and Hayner."

I nod my head. Seifer. That must be who S stands for. Aqua leads me to the table, sitting me beside her.

"Wow. One's never been chosen this fast before," Seifer says, pulling Hayner onto his lap. Axel sits down across from me, nodding his head. Aqua speaks next. "I wonder why both were called. Shouldn't it just be Sora?"

"Shouldn't it just be me for what? What's going on?" My questions are pushed aside. Aqua just keeps asking questions, Axel butting in every once and a while.

"He did call for both right? Oh no, what if he didn't? What if we messed up? What do you think would happen?"

"Calm down, Aqua. He called for both."

"WHO called for both? Would anyone care to tell me what's going on?"

"Master did. He called us all here," Seifer informs.

"Master? Who's Master?"

"That would be me." Everyone at the table goes silent. Demyx, Seifter and Hayner stop eating. Namine and Kairi stop drawing. Aqua and Axel stop talking. Roxas just stares, wide eyed, at the person behind me.

I turn slowly, my eyes instantly locking with gold. My hand begins to tingle as a smile makes it's way across his face. "I would be Master."

My eyes widen slightly as he lifts my left hand and pulls back the sleeve, kissing the skin exposed. His soft lips press lightly against the scar, causing it to tingle even more, sending chills through my body. He pulls back smiling. "Their Master, and yours."

Vanitas...is my...master?

* * *

If I just happened to be captured and thrown on some random game show that asked me what happened this morning, I would be able to say nothing. I don't remember a single thing after Vanitas became Master. I don't know what happened to me, and that irritates me to no fucking end.

After coming out of my daze, or whatever the hell was wrong with me, Vanitas was walking me toward the science building. Before I said anything, he assured me Roxas was on his way to the Math Wing. Guess he say the panic in my eyes. I relaxed at knowing Rox was okay, and almost melted when Vanitas grabbed my hand. There was a slight pain in my chest, but I can't pinpoint why. When we arrived at my classroom, Vanitas gave my hand a simple kiss before turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd.

Even though that happened twenty minutes ago, I still can't get him out of my head. And I can't quit thinking about what could've happened to me this morning, or why I felt pain in my chest. That probably irritates me the most. I feel it should be so obvious, something I shouldn't even have to think about. Why the fuck can't I pinpoint it?! It's right there! I know why I felt that pain! Why can't I say it? Why—

My phone vibrates in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts. I look up, making sure the teacher's back is toward us before pulling it out of my pocked. I stare at the name with slight confusion.

From: SexyBabe

[Hey, Sora, sorry I didn't call last night. I was working on an English assignment. Hope you're doing okay. Text me whenever you can. I love you.]

There it is. The thing that should've been so obvious. The thing that was there all along. I drop my phone in panic, my breathing quickening. I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs. I can't believe I did that! I can't believe I did that! Tears start to fall. Tears of anger. Of sadness, of guilt. Tears of disappointment.

"Reno," some student calls, "Sora's having a panic attack!"

"Well call the nurse!" Reno makes his way over to my seat, trying to calm me down. But how can I? I did something no one should EVER do. "Reno, Vanitas is here."

"I said the nurse damnit!"

"No, don't blame the girl. I heard the call. I'll take it from here." Vanitas. Master. I feel my body instantly wanting his touch. He makes his way over to me, Reno moving out of his way. He bends down slightly, making eye contact with me. "Ssshh, Sora. It's okay." Not being able to take it anymore, I scoot my chair back and wrap my arms around his neck. Be he doesn't stumble or push me away. He just wraps one arm around me and places the other under my knees, picking me up.

My arms don't leave his neck. My head doesn't leave his shoulder. My tears don't stop falling. Only my breathing softens slightly. "Carry on Reno. I'll take him to the nurse." Vanitas then turns and exits the classroom.

The pain in my chest has returned. But it battles with a sense of comfort and happiness. I can't forgive myself for forgetting about Riku, but at the moment, I can't focus on him enough to keep crying. My tears stop, and my body relaxes in Vanitas' arms. I allow his warmth to envelope me. My arms tighten and I burry my face in his neck, trying to be as close as possible. "Master…"

"Ssshh, Sora. Get some rest." His voice is soft, gentle.

I don't argue and close my eyes. The pain in my chest is still there, but I don't feel it so much now. In this moment, I'm in my Master's arms. That's all that matters.

* * *

**yay! finished! now on to chapter 7! although I have no idea when it'll be out. I'm moving into my new apartment this weekend ^_^ happy about that. but yeahz.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. i had lots of fun writing it. i know lots happened :3 sorry if its confusing or things seemed like they happened to fast. now that i look back on this, i know i could've written it better, but i still like how it turned out. lets me know what you think!**

**another thing, sorry for any misspelled / wrong use of word / wrong word in this chapter and anyone before this. i might come back some time and go through everything and fix it all, but i just don't have time to at the moment. sorryz **

**ALSO! BIG thank you to xionhikairi ! i enjoy your reviews ^_^ thank you to ANYONE who has reviewed or followed or added to favorites! it really means a lot to me!**


	7. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT!

okay, so, if you've read Promices are like Destinies, then you know I've moved (and if you haven't, well, you should go read it) well, with that move I misplaced my spiral where I was writing this story. But do not fear! I have found it! And writing shall soon commence! But it's going to take that much longer for me to get it out. Sorry! But I promise to get it out as fast as I can!

and, if you want, I can even add something. Like if you want you're favorite character to show up, or if you want something specific to happen in the story, I can try to put that in there for you guys (If I can with out messing up the story to much) so, if you want that to happen, just let me know! I'm gonna try my hardest to finish chapter by the end of the month!

Oh, and Tina says Hi! You member Tina, right. my friend I mentioned at the beginning of the first chapter? No? Okay. Well, she says hi and that she wants you to know she's the biggest fan of Torn Between Land and Darkness. Thanks Tina! (She's so nice)

okay, well, now I'm off to write! Hope to hear from you guys!


	8. Chapter 6 and a half

**Vanitas**

I walk down the hall, seeing Axel waiting by the back windows. _Good, he's on time. _I walk up to him, stopping when I'm about two feet away. He straightens up. "You called for me, Master?"

"Yes. Have you come up with a plan yet?"

He bites his bottom lip. "No, Master. Not yet. I'm still trying to find a time when he is alone."

"Well hurry up. I expect you to come through for me."

"But, Master, what makes you think this time won't end up like the last?"

"NO! I will have him this time!" I yell. Axel flinches and steps backward. I close my eyes and let out a small sigh. "We didn't work fast enough last time. A repeat will not happen. That's why I'm trusting you with this." I move closer, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, pushing him bak against the wall. I lean forward, my face a mere two inches away from his. " You won't disappoint me right, Axel."

He takes a deep breath and swallows, straightening and looking me in the eye. "No, Master. I shall not disappoint you." I smirk, releasing his hands and turning to walk away. _I will not lose him this time..._

As I walk down the hall back toward the entrance, I hear the nurse's voice. "Sora? Okay, I'll be right there!" _Sora? _I walk into the nurse's office, watching her quickly grab her things and tossing them in her bag. I raise my hand, using the knuckle of my index finger to lightly tap on the door. She stops and turns, her eyes becoming wide. "Oh! Vanitas, I-I didn't see you there. Do you need something?"

I return my hands to their normal position behind my back. "Hello, Miss. Might I ask where you are headed?"

"U-um, Reno's room. Tifa said Sora's having a panic attack." _Damnit. Why couldn't I tell? _I look down at my wrist. Sora's name is just barely visible, and only now can I feel a slight pain from it. _It's not strong enough._

"I'll take care of it. Please, leave it to me." I turn and exit her office, catching the look of shock that spreads across her face.

The closer I get to Sora, the more pain comes from my wrist. Sora's name remains a pale pink. I can hear Reno's loud voice outside his door. Tifa opens the door when she sees me. "Reno, Vanitas is here."

"I said the nurse damnit!"

Tifa opens her mouth to protest, but I raise my hand to stop her. "No, don't blame the girl. I heard the call. I'll take it from here." I walk over toward a crying Sora. I lift up his head slightly, bringing his eyes into view. "Ssshh, Sora. It's okay." _Come on, Sora. Come on. _He then scoots his chair back and wraps his arms around my neck. I let a small smile show. _He heard me._ I move to pick him up bridal style. He lays his head on my shoulder. _Calm down, calm down. _His breathing starts to slow down.

"Carry on, Reno. I'll take him to the nurse." I then turn and leave the classroom. As I carry Sora down the hall, I can feel his guilt start to return, along with thoughts of Riku. _Go away. Leave him be. Let him be happy. No Riku. Only me. _His tears soon stop and his body relaxes. His arms tighten around me, and I can feel his warm breath on my neck. "Master..."

"Ssshh, Sora. Get some rest." His breathing becomes smooth. He's asleep before we're out of the building. I stretch my arm out slightly, careful not to wake Sora, and look at my wrist. His name is a shade darker. A smirk pulls at my lips as I exit the building. _Perfect._

* * *

_**so, this is like, the ending of the last chapter, just redone in Vanitas' POV. the beginning of this chapter takes place after Vanitas drops Sora off at his class room (just in case you didn't get that). I wanted you guys to kinda get an insight to Vanitas' side of things. I might do more if you guys enjoy this one :3 **_

_**no idea when chapter 7 will be out, so i decided to do this for you guys since I've kept you waiting so long. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**also, if you like Vaniku, you should go read my oneshot. it's called My Sweet Nightmare (^_^)**_


	9. Chapter 7

"Ahh!" My eyes shoot open and my body flies forward. My blanket falls on the floor. I'm back in my dorm room. I sigh, letting my head fall in my hands. What the fuck happened? I remember being in class, then I panicked. Why did I panic again? I can't remember anything after that. The V on my hand starts to tingle. Weird. Wonder why…

My phone goes off in my pocket. It's Riku. A smile makes its way across my face as I open his text. God, I miss him.

From: SexyBabe

[Hey dork, text me. Class is boring. I'd much rather talk to you]

I laugh, leaning back on my bed and replying.

To: SexyBabe

[Thanks stupid. What class are you in?]

From: SexyBabe

[English with Mr. Wise. Oh the joy]

I laugh again. English is Riku's favorite class, he just hates how boring Ansem can be sometimes. I pick my blanket up off of the ground and snuggle deeper into bed, knowing I'm going to have a long conversation.

* * *

I hear a bell off in the distance. Riku had to go about ten minutes ago. I'm still not sure why I panicked earlier, but I do slightly remember someone carrying me out of the classroom. The figure's body was soft, but firm. The presence was warm, welcoming. I remember feeling safe and love. There was a feeling of love.

Who was carrying me, I can't say. I imagine it was a guy, because why would a girl carry me. I'm also guessing I'll see them again, so I can thank them. I mean, they knew what room I was in and they were probably in my class…

The door opens. "Sora! There you are!" Roxas makes his way over to the beds, sitting at the foot of mine. "Where have you been?"

"Here. I woke up about two hours ago. Not sure how I got here." He hugs me, sighing against my shoulder. I open my mouth to question him, but decide against it (he's Roxas after all), hugging him back.

"Come on, it's lunch time." He stands and stretches out his hand to me. My hand doesn't burn so much this time when it touches his. Just a slight tingle, something I can ignore. We head out of the room, Roxas not letting go of my hand.

When we make it to the dining hall, Roxas guides me to our table with Axel, Saix and Zexion. I glance around the building, noticing Aqua, Namine and Kairi sitting in their corner, Seifer, Demyx and Hayner sitting in theirs, and Vanitas not sitting at his table. After scanning the entire room, I realize he's nowhere to be found.

Axel smiles upon seeing us. "Hey Sora! Where were you? Roxas came and found me after second period and was like, panicking. 'WHERE'S SORA! He wasn't in class! Have you seen him?!' It was kinda funny."

"It was not!" Axel laughs as Roxas punches him in the arm. Roxas smiles, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my seat. It's good to see him smile like this.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to make you worry. I was in my room. Not sure how I got there though."

I notice Saix make a small head nod toward Axel and then go back to eating his lunch. Axel lets out a sigh and stands. "Excuse me." He then turns and walks away. Was I the only one who saw that?

Roxas starts to shake me out of my thoughts. "Hello, Sora? Are you okay? Maybe you shouldn't return to class."

"Huh? No, no. I'm fine. It's just…where's Axel?" Roxas looks at me as if I've gone mad. He places his hand (really, REALLY cold hand) against my cheek. His blue eyes start to fill with sadness for some reason. I don't recall anything sad happening.

"Sora, Axel isn't going to be here today. Are you sure you're okay? You're burning up."

Not here? But he was just here! I look over at Saix and Zexion, confusion starting to show on my face. "You guys didn't see him?" They both shake their head. I look back at Axel's seat. Not here? But, he was just here laughing. Roxas even hit him.

I look around the dining hall, trying to find him. The flaming mop of spiky red hair is by the back door. Axel's talking to someone but with the crowd of people, I can't see who. I turn back to Roxas. "I'm gonna go to the restroom. Be back in a minute." He nods his head, looking at me with concern.

I pat his hand before getting up and making my way toward the back door. I move through the tables, trying not to be noticed by Axel. I move toward the stage, getting as close to him as I can and crouch behind a plant.

Vanitas. He's talking to Vanitas. I can just make out bits of the conversation.

"—doesn't remember a thing, Master."

"Damn. – not strong enough. Keep an eye on him. I won't – to this Riku." Riku? How do they know Riku?

"But, Master, – he doesn't –. Complete – might be impossible to –."

I nearly jump out of my skin when a hand is placed on my shoulder. I bite my lip to keep from yelling. Purple eyes meet mine when I turn around. Namine. "What are you doing?"

"Damnit, Namine, don't scare me like that! Get down!" She crouches down beside me, her eyes scanning my face.

"Sorry. Why are you over here?"

"I was trying to find out why Axel walked away from our table."

A worried expression appears on her face. "You know, spying on Masters can get us in a lot of trouble."

"Us? It's not like you did anything wrong. I'm the one that followed him over here." The plant in front of us is moved. Namine yelps beside me as I look up, my eyes locking with gold.

"My, my, my, who do we have here. Namine, I highly doubt you would want Miss Aqua to find out about this."

She bows down to the ground, her little body shaking. "N-no, Master."

I sit up slightly, pulling on the bottom corner of Vanitas' jacket. "This isn't her fault. I followed Axel, and she just asked what I was doing. Don't be mad at her, Vanitas. It's my fault." Namine still shakes beside me. She must've gone through this before.

Vanitas looks down at me, a small smile playing at his lips. He lets out a sigh and pats the top of my head. My hand tingles with warmth and I lean up into his hand. The hand is taken away all too quickly and he soon walks away.

I place a hand on Namine's shoulder. "It's okay, Namine. You can get up now." She lifts up her head slightly, her blond hair falling away from her face, and looks at me. Her purple eyes lock with mine, relief rushing into them.

Namine sits back up on her knees. "Thank you, Sora. I don't know what would've happen to me."

"Namine." We turn around. Kairi's standing behind us, hugging her drawing book close to her chest. "Miss Aqua says it's time to go." She nods and gets to her feel, taking Kairi's out stretched hand in her own.

"Goodbye, Sora," they both say before walking away. I stand back up, taking a glance around the room. Axel and Vanitas are nowhere in sight. I see Roxas starting to fidget at our table. Well, I guess I should get back.

* * *

After lunch, Roxas and I make our way to study hall in the library. It being our first day, we don't have anything to do, so, of course, Roxas starts asking questions.

"Sora, you trust me, right?"

"Um, yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you right? Or allow you to get hurt?"

I nod my head. "Yes, Roxas. Why are you telling me this? What's going on?"

A small smile pulls at his lips. It's sad yet sweet. He doesn't say anything, just sighs and pulls a book off a random shelf. He starts flipping through the pages.

I wait for a solid five minutes before he finally says, "Nothing, no reason." Then he goes back to his book, flipping and turning pages.

"Roxas."

"Sora, it's nothing really. I just wanted you to know." He lifts his head up, his eyes meeting me. For once, I can't tell what emotion is showing in them. It's like his emotions are battling each other behind a thin blurry layer, forbidding them to be recognized. I continue to stare, not being able to look away. I've never seen so much beauty, never realized just how beautiful Rox's eyes were, how perfect his eye lashes were, how his eye lids closed and opened so slowly, so delicately.

"Sora?" I didn't realize how close Roxas had gotten. His body is right next to mine. No, wait. Roxas didn't move. I did. I moved across the couch. My eyes move back up to his. Our eyes are locked for a moment before I feel him relax and come closer. "Sora…" His breath smells like peppermint. My eyes travel down his face to his lips, soft and pink. The memory of our first kiss comes into my mind, the feeling of his lips.

"R-Roxas… c-can I…kiss you?" My words are barely above a whisper. At first I think he didn't hear me, or he's getting ready to push me away. But he doesn't. A blush dances across his pale skin. His eyes lock with mine again, his hand finding mine. We just stare at each other for a while, not moving or looking away.

I can feel myself stat to fidget and bite my lip. I start to stiffen and move away, thinking he won't let me.

But then he nods.

With our eyes still locked, I lean forward slightly. My lips brush against his, a tingling feeling following. I then lean forward all the way, pressing our lips together completely. Roxas' eyes flutter shut as he kisses back. Mine soon follow.

A feeling unlike anything I've ever felt before courses through my body. We stay still at first, meeting each other with equal force. But then Roxas starts to push against me, his hand clutching and unclutching mine. The feeling starts to burn in my stomach and for one quick second, I quit fighting, giving Roxas complete control. He doesn't let the moment pass him.

Roxas starts to raise his body up off the couch and pushes me down against is. Once my head touches the couch pillow, Roxas breaks the kiss, pulling away a couple of inches, his breath heavy. When I open my eyes, I'm welcomed with his blue ones. His hand comes up to my head, running his fingers through my hair. It doesn't take long before his lips are against mine again.

My eyes close before his this time and my hands makes their way up to Roxas' hair, my fingers grabbing as much as they can.

That's when it starts.

My hand starts burning. My scream causes me to break away from Roxas. The pleasure in his eyes is instantly replaced with fear. "Sora?!"

Screams are forcing their way out of my throat, tears pouring from my eyes as I grab my hand. Pain's burning though my scar, causing it to become a bright red. I fall off of the couch trying to get my hand to stop burning. My body starts to go numb, the pain becoming unbearable. Roxas scrambles beside me, trying to get me to explain to him what's wrong.

He goes silent as a shadow falls over us. I lift my head up, looking at who the shadow belongs to.

Gold.

The burning doesn't stop, but it moves to the back of my mind, no longer my center of attention. Tears still pour from my eyes.

"Now, Sora, what were you thinking? Are you aware of what it means to be claimed? You're MINE. And I don't share my things with other people. You do know what this means, correct?"

A new wave of burning comes from my hand, but no longer like fire. This time it burns from cold, making it that much more painful.

"Punishment, Sora."

My eyesight starts to go blurry from the pain, my head becomes dizzy. I feel my face collide with the ground before my body is lifted from the floor.

The same presence from before surrounds me again. So, it was Vanitas who took me to my room...

I can feel unconsciousness starting to pound into my head, but before giving into it completely, I hear the words exchanged bewteen Vanitas and Roxas.

"Understood."

"Good. Excellent job, Roxas. You may be of good use to me."

"As long as he doesn't get hurt."

"No, of course not. Now come. Let's take our precious boy home."

"As you wish...Master."

* * *

**I'm sorry this took so long to get out! this was suppose to be out last week, but my internet still hasn't been set up -.-" sorry!**

**Umm, don't really have anything else to say... Oh, about the SoraXRoxas part, that just kinda wrote itself. I had free time in French and I just let my mind wander. I still like it though. I think it turned out pretty good. No idea when chapter eight will be out. I'm trying to work on Promises are like Destinies and get caught up on that. Plus I'm busy with testing and stuff like that. But I will work on it every chance I get! Till them my fellow readers!**


	10. Please Don't Hate Me

*****July 19*****

Okay...soooo...hi *waves awkwardly* it's been awhile...

**Staz: No, it's been FOREVER!**

oh, yeah.. I guess two months is a long time... heheh...

**Staz: Leaving us hanging like that... You should be hit!**

Noo! I'm sorry! I really am! I am working on chapter 8! I promise! I've just been really busy lately D: please don't hate me! I also developed writers block with chapter 8 so I went and found me a writing buddy ^_^ yay!

I'm also working on chapter three for Roxas' story and I'm ALMOST done with that. It WILL be uploaded before July 22! I promise!

Staz is also going to be helping me stay focused on writing and helping me set dead lines so I can get this story finished and out to you wonderful readers ^_^ thank you all! Okay, well, I'm gonna go work on the long awaited chapter 8! Bye for now! (say bye Staz)

**Staz: No. Go do your work!**

I'm going!

*Update: July 23*

Okay, so, I finally finished Promises are like Destinies and chapter 3 **IS** uploaded! I know I said it would be before the 22 but my father came into town over the weekend and I choose to spend my free time with him. But I did get it finished so you should go read it! Please! I worked really hard on it :3

Anyway, I shall be working on **THIS** story as much as I can. With Staz's help, we're gonna try and get it to you guys by **August 3rd** or **August 6th**. After August 6th my schedule becomes busy with school things, like boot camp, so it'll take longer to get chapters out. But I shall still be working my hardest! Thank you again for reading my story and sticking with me! 3 I love you all!


End file.
